2 days, 9 hours, 56 minutes
by TheLoverOfBooks
Summary: My take on one of the final chapters of the HOO series.   "Percy was terrified, but he just couldn't admit it to himself...the more prevalent reason may have been the fact that his girlfriend had been lying in a bed unconscious for the past two days."


(A/N) A short oneshot, what I picture to be how one of the ending chapters of the Heroes of Olympus series would go. This story may or may not turn into a place where I dump a bunch of Percabeth drabbles/oneshots xD. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Percy and his friends are all owned by Mr. R-squared.

Percy was terrified, but he just couldn't admit it to himself.

Part of his worry may have been an effect of the just recently ended war that had taken over a year of his life away from him.

The other, less rational but ten times more prevalent reason might have been the fact that his girlfriend had been lying in a bed unconscious for the past two days. Everyone had told him she would be okay: the healers from Apollo, the doctors of New Rome, Chiron, all of his friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He spoon fed her ambrosia, which was hardly a success, and checked her temperature and clothed her forehead whenever it became too warm.

_It's just trauma, Percy,_ he heard the voices repeat themselves in his head. _She isn't even hurt. She'll snap out of it soon enough. _

But Percy wouldn't leave her if they held a knife to his throat, and they didn't press him too much.

He would nod off to sleep occasionally, though he refused to let himself admit it. He'd curse upon wakening and immediately make sure everything was well, and it always was.

He'd breathe a sigh of relief and take her hand, counting the hours it took her to wake up.

The first 8 hours passed quickly, the next 16 agonizingly slow.

1 day.

Hazel stopped by, not Frank; he had been injured but was recovering. Rachel, Grover, and Thalia… most everyone had stopped by at one point or another. After all, it was Annabeth. Everyone knew and respected her, though she refused to recognize that fact.

After 2 days and 9 long hours, she shifted, mumbling something in her sleep. Percy shook her lightly, trying to coax words out of her mouth, but she spoke inaudibly and lolled back to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered 56 minutes later, and Percy was jarred from his daze.

"Annabeth?"

It took a second for them to focus, to find him through the hazy light from the window. She had awakened around 3 in the morning, and all that lit the room was a flickering candle and the eerily calm light of the moon.

Percy's mouth burst with unspoken words. "Are you alrigh-"

"Percy."

Annabeth cut him off quickly, recognition flickering on her face. The two stared at each other for a moment, dumbstruck, until Annabeth sat up despite Percy's loud protests.

"I should get a doctor in here... are you alright?"

Though weak from sleep, she was uninjured and capable of moving mostly the way she wanted to. She shook her head, shaking his hand off of her shoulder and reached for the glass of water on the stand next to the infirmary bed. He handed it to her, she taking it gratefully and drinking it while he still considered having someone come check her out.

"It's over, isn't it?" she asked knowingly after a minute, and he nodded. She smiled weakly, taking in her surroundings in a quick glance. She was at Camp Jupiter; in what was likely the infirmary, but it appeared that they had put her in a private room of some sort. It was pristine, crisp, and it didn't seem as much like a sick place as the infirmary back at camp, at home. She looked at Percy, who was looking at her as if he was going to lose her again or something. "How long was I out?"

"Almost 2 and a half days," Percy smiled sheepishly, realizing he was basically telling her that he had been there the whole time. "You drool when you sleep."

She rolled her eyes but they both grinned, feeling for the first time in a while as if the weight of the world had been taken off of their shoulders. They sat for a minute before Annabeth decided to get up and change, take a shower. She was determined, if anything. Percy protested faintly but finally helped her get up, though she didn't need it.

They stood for a moment before Annabeth moved to leave, a faint "Be right back," uttered from her lips. She stopped, though, when Percy grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He pulled her into an embrace and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the whole of him being there, alive and well.

They pulled away quickly, and Annabeth kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later," she said, a grin on her face.

"I love you Wise Girl," he told her, before he lost his courage. They both blushed, but Annabeth replied quickly.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

(A/N) Thank you SO much for reading! :3 I appreciate it! Please, if you have the time, drop a review with some constructive criticism or general feedback. I'm also open to requests of any sort, and not only for the PJO series! I'd love to write for other series as well, so long as I've read them. I'm also opening to reading new books... any suggestions are appreciated! I've been writing a lot of Percabeth lately and I'd like to start branching out a bit more. Percabeth requests are fine by me though! ;D


End file.
